


Reflecting on Special Training

by OhgunAP



Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [7]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2, YouTubeurs - Barricade Garage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, SOLIDARITY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: After a day of special training, Maximo and the rest of his team reflect on their experiences and the new items that have arrived.
Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074413





	Reflecting on Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Barricade Garage's YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTD7FIfKEND5zuTNLwl2P9A and Twitter @BarricadeGarage

*The door to Maximo's personal quarters open as he stretches his arms and walks inside.*

Maximo: That Special VR Training Xiera set up was extremely rough. At least the breakthrough training will give us the opportunity we need to get a Coated Set for Renzo.

Renzo: I don't need any special camo like the rest of you guys. These ebony blades work just fine for me.

Cassandra: But you're one of our team's Scions. It should be obvious that you get Coated camos like Maximo and Vega.

Kylo: My big bro doesn't care much about cosmetics, but I wouldn't mind a Coated Glide for transmuting my Soaring Blades. I'll give the camo to him when I'm done.

Aisha: Ha, I heard from the StrikeForce that somebody wanted to see boobs, but I'm sure as hell not going to let them get a glimpse of mine.

Renzo: Maybe I'll send one of Cassandra's hot spring photos to them.

*Renzo laughs at the thought of uploading Cassandra's hot spring pictures.*

Cassandra: Don't you F'ing dare Renzo!

*Miranda shushes the others as a familiar face shows up on the screen.*

Dr. Tedros Adhanom Ghebreyesus: Tonight at W.H.O. we declare that RPG Radiculopathy has fused with the Virus and has created a deadlier variant of the virus that can be spread through playing RPGs on computers.

*The ARKS Operatives are shocked to see that Dr. Ghebreyesus is unaffected by Aisha's blast the last time he broadcasted to the ARKS fleet.*

Aisha: What the fuck?

Dr. Tedros Adhanom Ghebreyesus: According to independent research studies, this new variant is capable of infecting player characters and non-player characters and spreading into the real world through...

Renzo: Who the fuck is that guy!?

Vega: There's no time to sit awestruck and wait for an explanation. Kylo, prepare a portal and take him out using a Positron Blast with your assault rifle.

Kylo: Got it.

*Kylo draws his assault rifle after activating a device that opens a portal to the dimension where Dr. Ghebreyesus is broadcasting from. After charging for a few seconds, Kylo launches a Positron Blast at the portal while Dr. Ghebreyesus is talking. However, the blast dies out causing Dr. Ghebreyesus to pull a bullet at the core of the blast out of the back of his chair causing Kylo to grind his teeth in frustration.*

Dr. Tedros Adhanom Ghebreyesus: Attempting to bring a stop to our agenda is considered to be a severe case of the RPG-Virus hybrid that is wreaking havoc amongst our youth and adults!

Kylo: DAMN IT!

Enga: Shit... I should have known that Doctor would adapt to our last tactic.

Barricade Garage: No Enga. You and ARKS just provided the perfect diversion.

*Barricade Garage takes a pair of Rivalte Knuckles before he uses a Telepipe to warp out of his house.*

Dr. Tedros Adhanom Ghebreyesus: We need urgent Solidarity! Solidarity! Solidarity! Solidarit-

*Dr. Ghebreyesus screams as Barricade Garage hits him with a Deebo-style uppercut using the Rivalte Knuckles.*


End file.
